Heart Exchange
by TFKeyes
Summary: A man dies and new life begins


The man had long since lost the brash color that his hair had been in his youth and with the setting sun he knew that his moments were numbered. He lay on the bed that he had shared with his wife of nearly sixty years and was having a hard time just taking a breath.

His hand was covered with that of his wife's and even now he felt the guilt of all that he had put her through. He thought of all the horrible situations that she had to endure because of his 'gift'. And worst of all the fact that even with all her love for him he still loved someone else even more that he loved her. He had, however, been true to her and had raised a family with her. Their children had grown and had children and their children had had children. But still, that one woman kept a spot in his heart that no one could touch, and his wife knew it.

"Orihime." He wheezed. "You are still as beautiful as the day I married you." He started coughing.

She held a cloth to his lips and wiped the blood from them. "You don't have to speak Ichigo. I know already. I love you and I'll stay here with you." The tears in her eyes let him know that she knew that he was close to the border and that soon he would cross that border for the final time.

"When you go, I want you to go to her. She has waited for you for a very long time now. I want you to tell her that I'm sorry about being so selfish, but I wouldn't have done it any other way." The tears were running down the woman's face in rivers now as she felt him slipping away. She grasped his hand tight as if it would keep him with her for even a moment longer. "Tell Rukia Thank you."

His last breath shuddered out of his spent body and his eyes dulled then closed. Before his final thought he felt something touch his chest. Then he felt the explosive release of his soul being forced from his body. He hadn't felt that sensation in decades, and it shocked him. What had she done?

He sat up and looked back at his spent body and at the woman who was his wife. "Orihime, what did you do? That's the Representative badge, where did you find it?"

"I took it long ago when I desided that you were still in love with Rukia. I knew that you wouldn't leave me or ever tell me that you still loved her so I knew that this was the only way to send you to her."

Ichigo looked in the mirror and was greeted with an image that he hadn't reflected in decades. His bright hair was back as were his toned muscles. The black shinigami robes flowed about him and his massive sword was slung over his back.

"That's my Ichigo. Now go and be with Rukia. I've had you all to myself for sixty some years. Now it's her turn. She needs the love that only you can give her so go on with you and make her as happy as you have made me this past sixty years. Don't worry about me. I'll be along soon but I want you to go and be with her. She needs you as much as I did."

He knew that once her mind was made up there was little that he could do to change it. "I'll look for you when you come." He said

"Don't. This is now her time and you have fulfilled your vows to me. 'Till death do us part.' Now go and give her back her smile that is so wonderful and makes you feel so good."

He nodded and jumped through the open window by the bed. He didn't look back because he didn't know if he could have left if he did. He wandered down the street that was dark and didn't have any real direction to head in when he stopped near the old school that they had gone to. It was a new school now but it was built on the same grounds. He paused at the gate to reminisce about those days for a moment. He was interrupted by a sharp kick in the shin. "What the hell!"

"Quit moping around and say hello!" She shouted. She continued in softer tones. "Orihime told me she kicked you out. She also asked me to look after you."

"I don't need anyone to look after me! I think that I can take care of myself pretty well thank you."

"Oh yeah?" She started walking off with him following. "Then open the gate to Soul Society."

"I can't do that and you know it."

"Oh? And why not?"

He looked somewhat sheepishly at her. "You never showed me how."

"See, you do need me." She laughed and that was like music to his ears. Music that he had never hoped to hear again. He followed her into the night laughing again with her. The one that held his heart as much as he held hers.


End file.
